1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal for allowing one or more sensors to be provided on a rear surface thereof or simplifying a rear input unit according to user's convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified into mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
The functionality of the mobile terminal has been diversified. For example, there are functions of data and voice communication, photo capture and video capture through a camera, voice recording, music file reproduction through a speaker system, and displaying an image or video on the display unit. Some terminals may additionally perform an electronic game play function or perform a multimedia play function. In particular, recent terminals may receive multicast signals for providing video contents such as broadcasts, videos, television programs, or the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
In recent years, the execution of various functions using a rear surface of the mobile terminal has been generally used, but it is not easy to provide a sensor for performing various functions due to a limited space on the rear surface of the terminal.
In particular, a sensor for enhancing the performance of a rear camera may be required, but cause a problem in its layout structure.
On the other hand, as increasing the needs of a user who wants to have a simple design, it requires to enhance the structure of a rear input unit. In addition, there is a problem of increasing its material cost and size due to the complexity of a rear design.